Fright Night
by Banette the Puppetmaster
Summary: Story for Fanon and Crack Week. What's worse than spending Halloween at an amusement park where idiots jump out at you? Spending it with your idiot of a boyfriend, that's what! Joning one-shot.


**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I had been hoping to put this up on Halloween, but you wouldn't believe the night I had. I didn't even get to trick or treat! But I watched the Conjuring, so there was that... Anyway, this is my fic for the Fanon and Crack week. This theme was Horror, but there isn't too much horror there. Oh well, it's open to interpretation anyhow. So enjoy-and a special shout-out to my friend and roleplay partner Jesus Lives, who loves Joning as much as I.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did, it'd be even lamer(except for maybe Action).**

* * *

"I'm just saying that this has got to be the biggest waste of fifty dollars known to man."

Jo rolled her eyes as she handed the ticket taker her credit card, getting a ticket and handstamp in return. Seriously, this had to be the dumbest way to spend Halloween. Who would pay to run around an amusement park while freaks in costumes chased you? She would much rather be at home, munching on roasted pumpkin seeds while her mom gave snotty kids candy, like always.

But no, because her meathead of a boyfriend thought it would be fun. _Boyfriend._ She still couldn't believe that she was calling _Lightning_ that, of all people. Nobody could-the hookup had happened shortly after the finale of All-Stars, four months before, insignificant in comparison to all the drama going on. Weeks of being stuck in a mansion together did that, she guessed. They'd exchanged numbers, and started seeing each other. That was that.

Surprisingly he only lived two hours from home, and they could be together a lot more often than they'd thought. Of course, more often than not they saw _too_ much in one sitting, and got into fights. But it always worked itself out in the end.

In the meantime, the white-haired jock got his ticket. "Oh, come on, Jo. It ain't all bad. Everyone'll be so scared, we can ride on the Killer. Sha-sweet or what?"

Well, there was that-she'd wanted to go on "the ULTIMATE thrill ride" since it was advertised. That was part of the reason she'd agreed to this dumb date. The other part was that it was the first date where Lightning didn't want to go to some stupid sports game at. If he offered to take her to one more football game-

Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist. "Besides," he said arrogantly, pulling her to him. "If anything happens, Lightning'll protect you."

"I can save myself, sha-dumbass," she retorted, elbowing him in the gut, which got him to let go and glare in her direction. "Besides, you think junk like this scares me? I watched _Halloween_ when I was six, and it didn't freak me out!"

"Psh, so? I've been going to these things since I was nine! Ain't nothing scares the Lightn-AAAAH!"

He'd jumped as someone tapped his shoulder-a middle aged man in a flannel shirt was holding a wallet and smiling. "Excuse me, sir? You left your wallet at the counter."

"Oh." Lightning sheepishly took the wallet, feeling the back of his neck heat up amidst Jo's snickers. The man smiled, looking to where a woman was sitting with two little girls, one dressed as a fairy and the other Alice in Wonderland. "Well," he said with a wave. "You two gentlemen have a nice evening."

He left before Jo could correct him. She'd have yelled, but he was old, and old people were dumb. Besides, his wife looked like someone you didn't want to fight with... But she did glare at Lightning as he started laughing. "In your face! Sha-Bahahaham!"

"Okay, _he's_ the one who made the mistake, not you, crybaby."

"Hey! Lightning ain't a cry-"

"Whatever," Jo replied, rolling her eyes. Best not to start an arguement so early in the evening. "Let's just go in."

The pair was greeted by organ music, leading into the park. Jo had to admit, they decorated well-flickering lights, fog, the works. The soundtrack was particularly spooky as well. This could actually be kind of-

_VVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

They both jumped as a chainsaw revved up behind them. Turning around they saw a lumberjack with a skull for a head coming right for them. Lightning screamed, grabbing Jo's hand and running fast as he could. The jockette had no option but to run, hand stuck in his iron grip. The lumberjack continued after them for a ways, then turned off the chainsaw. "Hey, wait you guys!" he called. "Wait!"

Jo froze, then stuck her heels into the ground. Lightning took no notice and kept running, falling flat on his face and bringing Jo with him. Both turned to face the guy, gasping for breath. He took off his mask, and a dopey looking guy their age smiled down.

"You guys are from Total Drama, right? I'm a huge fan! Can I get your autographs?" Both looked at each other, then Lightning shot up. Jo rolled her eyes. Figured he'd love signing autographs. She didn't mind getting out there too, but no one had it go to their head more than the overachiever.

The guy talked with them a bit, mentioning his name was Rodney and that he was hoping to get onto the next season-whenever that was. He asked some questions about the show, about them, then waved goodbye as he pulled his mask back on and went back to gang up on some kids coming in.

Jo smirked at Lightning when they were alone. He stared back. "What-do I have something in my teeth?"

She shook her head. "Nope. That was, uh, quite a scream ya got there, Lightweight."

He looked shocked. "Sha-scuse me?! Lightning doesn't get scared! He was looking out for his girl." At the mention of being his girl, he put an arm around her shoulder. Jo, in turn, rolled her eyes, but didn't move to attack him again. Actually, the fact that his first instinct was to save her was kinda swe-ew. What was she saying? He was trying to save face! "Oh please," she replied finally, pulling away. "Hey!"

The Killer was right next to them, currently at a twenty minute wait. "It'll never have that same waiting period again," she told Lightning, grabbing his arm. "C'mon!"

The Killer was everything it was chalked up to be-fast, furious, and awesome. It was a shame the ride actually had to end. As the couple got up they were both dizzy-though Lightning had fared far worse. Seeing her boyfriend turning green caused Jo to crack up.

"What's the matter, sha-moron?" she smirked. "Can't handle a little speed?"

He looked at her, trying hard as he could to appear confident, but still he looked disoriented. "Lightning can handle...ugh...!" Lightning had no time to finish, as he ran off to the nearest trash can. Jo, meanwhile, kept laughing, unaware that something was making its way towards her until she turned around.

Not ten feet from where she stood was a clown. His makeup was made into an evil grin, and his colorful clothes were tattered and stained with blood. Now, clowns had always freaked Jo out, mainly due to the fact that when she was four, she walked in on one naked at her birthday party. It had shaken her up pretty bad.

Which was why she backed up and started running as he gave chase. There was no way-was she actually scared? Ugh, this stupid Fright Night! The clown was hot on her trail, and he chased her for at least two,minutes. Then Jo found herself against a wall, where she could've sworn was a dead-end. And as the clown slowly approached, her mind was racing, calculating ways in which to run off again.

"Sha-BAM!"

The clown fell to the floor with a thud. Jo almost couldn't process the fact that Lightning had suddenly materialized and was now grabbing the dazed creature by the collar.

"No one messes with Sha-Lightning's girl!" he yelled, before sending his fist back into the poor guy's face. "Sha-BAM!"

When the clown hit the ground again, he didn't get up. In the meantime, Lightning walked over to Jo, slung her over his shoulder and took off. It took a little longer for Jo to realize what the hell just happened, and for her to realize how he was carrying her.

"Hey!" The jockette began to kick his stomach and beat at his back. "Put me down, Jockstrap!" Lightning obliged, looking at her in confusion. Jo promptly slapped him. "What the hell were you thinking?!" she yelled. "They'll probably kick us out of the park now!"

Lightning straightened up indignantly, puffing out his chest. "Hey, he was attacking you! No clown's ever gonna lay a hand on you again!"

"Sure he won't! We'll never be allowed to go to another Fright Night thanks to you!"

"Another what?"

He _had _to be kidding. "Fright Night? You know, the dumb thing you dragged me to so see me scream?!"

"There was one tonight?" He paused. "Oh! Sha-right! We're at-OW!"

Jo hit him again, irritated beyond all reason. Of _course_ he'd forget. The idiot sometimes forgot what gender she was, how could she expect him to remember this?

And of course, in came the park cops, to herd them away. What a sucky night.

"Let me ask you something."

They were both in the park's police office, sitting by a wall as the cops figured out what to do with them. Jo was slumped in her seat, arms crossed, staring ahead. Lightning, leaning forward, forearms on knees, looked in her direction.

"What?" he asked, not looking entirely happy.

"When you beat up that guy...were you trying to be a hero to show off?" She was fairly certain he was, but she wanted to make sure. "You really aren't dumb enough to believe that I was really being chased down by some creepy clown, are you?"

His silence told her that he must've been thinking of it. Boy, if he were thinking, it would take all night to get out!

"So...maybe I did forget." Figures. "But hey, that guy was attacking you. When I got up from...I didn't see you anywhere." Now she looked at him. Wait...did he really get scared? He took no noticed and continued, looking at his feet. "When I saw that guy corner you, I guess I snapped."

Jo actually laughed. "You _guess_ you snapped? You went ape on that dude! I'm surprised he was able to even communicate with the cops!"

Lightning smiled, proud again. "Heh, and in only two punches too! I coulda taken him down with one, but Lightning needed to get his point across!" He'd put his fists up in a mock fighting stance, causing Jo to smirk. "_Sure_ you could've." You know, maybe tonight wasn't a complete waste after all.

"So, what do you want to go on next?"

They had finally finished in the office. The manager had to talk to them, saying that he understood that people do get a bit too scared at this time of night. Jo had a feeling that he also knew who Lightning's father was, which was why they weren't asked to leave. Instead, they had to wear some stupid neon yellow armbands to signify that they couldn't be scared by the workers.

Neither one complained about it. And Jo had to admit that letting your money talk(which she usually despised) was actually pretty great for things like these.

She glanced at the directory, pointing to another coaster. "Hey, Danger Zone is a good one. It has two inversions and three corkscrews!" Then she looked at him and laughed, "unless you won't be able to hold your lunch, Powderpuff."

"Hey!" But Lightning was laughing too. "I'll hold it, but only if you let me do this!"

"Do wha-*!" Suddenly, he pulled her to him by the waist and kissed her. In public. Where people might stare. She cut him off by pulling her head back, and smacking him. "OW! Hey, what sha-gives!"

Jo glared at him. "Don't kiss me like it's some kind of joke, sha-dumbass." She grabbed his collar and looked straight at him. "If we're gonna start kissing in public, we need to make it sincere."

She pulled her idiot of a boyfriend back to her, connecting their lips again. He was generally shocked at first, but soon. closed his eyes and returned it. They stayed together for a while, neither one wanting to pull away just yet. Finally, though, they did, and shared a small smile. Something genuine that wasn't hiding an arrogant boast or a witty comeback.

"Well, ready?" Jo asked, taking his arm in hers.

"Psh, Lightning was _born _ready," he replied, starting a run for the Danger Zone.

And Jo would never admit it, but it was the best $50 she'd ever spent.

* * *

**That is my longest one-shot to date. I have another that hopefully I can upload tonight, but who knows? Also, yes the guy in the flannel shirt is based on my dad. He once thought two girls were guys at once, so I added him in. And I had been a fairy for seventh grade, though I went to Disneyland, not any kind of horror night. Finally, did you see Rodney? He is one of my favorite new characters from Pahkitew Island. Jasmine is my current fave, and she'll get her own fic soon. Until next time!**


End file.
